Elsanna at the Coronation
by karhall NSFW
Summary: [NSFW] Elsanna scene building off the "You look beautiful" interaction in the coronation scene.


OOC: Taken directly from my comments on Reddit.

* * *

And so, she waited, mouth gaping, for her sister to finally grant that elusive, tantalizing kiss. She quivered with anticipation, praying that this would be the day her gorgeous sister would give in and grant the one wish Anna had been sending away with every eyelash and every birthday candle for as long as she could remember.

"Anna?"

The younger girl peeked an eye open, seeing Elsa backed away from where she had been standing a moment before. The older girl's face was a contortion of confusion and shock.

Anna's breath escaped her. "E-elsa? Wh-what's—"

"Why is your mouth wide open like that?" Elsa's lip curled at the corner, a universal sign of disgust.

"Didn't...didn't you h-hear?" Anna felt her soul begin to crumble, her heart begin to break. "I-if you want to p-punch me...you're going to have to k-k-kiss me first." Her throat was closing up, the words becoming harder to speak. _I'm such an idiot. Idiot, idiot,_ idiot! _Of all the times to suddenly spring on her that you've been in love with her, you pick now? Her coronation? When she's already super stressed out? You are the biggest idiot alive!_

Elsa's eyes whizzed across Anna's face. "Is that..." The older girl paused. "Is that how you think kissing works? You open your mouth like a baby bird and the other person just sticks their face in it?"

Anna's eyes narrowed. This wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. "E-el...sa?"

"That's not how kissing works at all!" Elsa shook her head. "Where could you have gotten that idea?"

Anna fidgeted with her dress. "B-books," she said timidly, "I-I read in a book th-that, sometimes, your tongues touch, so I-I thought—"

Elsa scoffed. "That's not what it means, Anna." She took a step closer.

Anna's eyes grew wide. _No..._

Elsa took another step.

_No...way..._

"This—"

Another step

_Oh...my God..._

"—is how you kiss."

...

* * *

Anna closed her eyes the moment she felt Elsa's gloves touch her face. _Oh my God_. Her chest seized, her heart stopped, her lungs emptied, her brain shut down. _Oh my God._ It was happening. It was finally happening. _Please, oh God, please let me do this right_. Her palms were too sweaty, her hair wasn't right, she'd put on too much makeup, her lips were too dry. _Please, let me do this right. Please! I've waited_ so long _for this!_

It was cold, at first, and light. Delicate, like a butterfly landing on a flower. Anna leaned forward, hoping for more,craving more. She could feel that Elsa's lips were pressed together still, and the younger girl was careful to do as her sister did. As Anna pushed forward, though, Elsa drew back. The touch faded, and Anna's eyes snapped open feverishly, trying to discover why the kiss was so suddenly over.

She drew in air so sharply, her chest felt like it would burst. Elsa's big, blue eyes were centimeters from hers, gazing softly at the younger girl. The Queen's face was smiling, ever so slightly. "Anna," she whispered, sending chills down the younger girl's spine, "be patient; we've already waited long enough. We want to do this right, don't we?"

_Oh. My. God._ Anna nodded stupidly. She was dumbfounded. _All this time..._ Elsa closed her eyes and leaned forward. _And she..._ Anna succumbed to the burning in her core. She loved me too. Anna closed her eyes, completely giving herself to her older sister.

Elsa pressed their lips together again, just as gently as before. Her gloved hands moved down the back of the younger girl's neck, drawing Anna closer. Anna felt her chest press into her taller sister's bust, the fabric of her gown regalia like velvet on the shorter girl's exposed collarbones.

Anna's hands waved nervously, confused by the lack of command from her brain; what should her hands be doing? As if Elsa had read her mind, the older girl reached out and took hold of Anna's left wrist and pulled it to her waist. She pressed the younger girl's palm onto her hip, and Anna clenched her fingers involuntarily around the curve of her sister's waist. A small puff of air escaped from Elsa's nose—a laugh—and they parted again. Anna's lips reached out, quivering for another taste of her sister, teased by the fact that their noses still touched.

"You can touch me," the older girl breathed, "I'm okay with _you_ touching me." Anna's free hand shot onto Elsa's back, clawing at the cape that hung from the Queen's shoulders. Elsa puffed a laugh again, leaving Anna's hand on her waist and using that hand to reach up and cup the side of her sister's face. "You're so adorable," she whispered, her other hand dancing down Anna's ribcage and settling in the small of her back.

Anna groaned with want, her breath coming in gasps. "More," she begged, "don't—don't stop."

Elsa obliged her. The Queen pressed their lips together with more force this time, and Anna felt her sister's mouth open slightly over her own. She did as Elsa did, letting her mouth open a crack as Elsa began to pull away again. Anna was ready to collapse if Elsa parted from her a third time, but just when she thought the kiss was going to end, Elsa came back with another, firmer motion. Then she backed off. Then pressed in again, even firmer. Right then, Anna understood. When Elsa pulled away again, she took a light breath. As Elsa pressed in, Anna rose to meet her, giving her body to the kiss and letting the air leave her lungs as she pressed into her sister's chest.

Elsa eased off, her mouth opening all the way. She laughed wordlessly, coming back again and closing her mouth around Anna's bottom lip. Anna moaned as Elsa pulled gently on her skin, and again. The younger girl's fingers dug into her sister's back and clamped into her waist. Elsa gasped in surprise from the pinch in the softness of her side, but it gave way to giggles as she moved her hand down from the small of Anna's back and gently squeezed the younger girl's rear. Anna felt like she was going to melt.

The two girls rocked in towards one another again, and Anna felt something pass between her lips. Her tongue? It flipped against her own, exploring inside the younger girl's mouth. Anna found it hard to breathe. She moved her own tongue, pushing it into Elsa's mouth, searching and exploring just as her sister was doing.

Elsa's lips vibrated as the Queen let out a monstrous moan. Her tongue receded back into her own mouth, and she pulled away from Anna slightly. "_Ohh_, my God," she whispered, the hand on Anna's rear squeezing tighter. Elsa slid her hand away from Anna's face as she went to kiss her sister again, bringing the glove down the younger girl's neck and chest. Anna squealed, her head exploding with ecstasy, as Elsa's fingers came to rest on her breast. She pushed forcefully into her sister, no longer content with what she was being given. Elsa was caught off guard, and the two girls toppled to the floor.

Anna straddled her sister, her arm that was trapped beneath Elsa's body clawing at the older girls' back. Elsa began giggling uncontrollably, kissing Anna again. Anna bore down on her sister, driving her tongue between Elsa's lips and moving her hand from the older girl's waist up to her breasts. As Anna's hand cupped the Queen's chest, Elsa also moaned like Anna had moments before, and she too redoubled her efforts in kissing her sister.

Elsa rolled over, forcing herself atop Anna. Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist, pulling the older girl's hips in towards her burning centre. Elsa broke away from Anna's face, moving her lips onto the younger girl's neck and kissing her there with the same force. Anna's arms wrapped around Elsa's back, all fingers now claws raking down her sister's spine. "Oh, _God_, yes!" The words that left her tongue were squeals of pleasure. She moaned, gasping for air, her mouth forgetting its purpose without the touch of Elsa's lips. Elsa's hands played with her sister's chest, sending Anna into a fit of primal groans that shook her to the core and rocked her body like earthquakes. "Ohh, _Elsa-a_!" It was everything she had wanted. It was Anna's perfect heaven. It was the thing she prayed she could have for the rest of her life.

"_**YOUR HIGHNESSES, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!**_"

Everything froze. There was not a sound to be heard save for the labored, erotic breathing of the two sisters on the floor. Slowly, carefully, Elsa raised her head and met Anna's eyes. The Queen was smiling mischievously, a face Anna could have never imagined her sister would wear. The two of them turned to the source of the sound.

Kai was standing not a meter away, his face beet red and shaking with rage. Behind him was the entirety of the coronation party—every guest and worker—even down to the last servant. The band was no longer playing, there was nobody dancing, there was nobody speaking. Every mouth hung wide open, shocked. Anna spotted Hans, the prince she had met earlier that day, in the third row of dignitaries. His hand was held up to his face, though there was no glass of champagne in it; it had long since dropped to the floor and shattered.

Anna felt her heart begin to race again. _They all...saw..._ Elsa began to slowly slide off of Anna's body. _They all saw us..._ The Queen got to her feet and dusted herself off. "My apologies, Kai," Elsa said quietly, sheepishly, covering her mouth, "I don't know what came over us."

Anna sat up, still gasping for air. Elsa turned and offered her hand to her sister. "Come, Princess Anna," the Queen said, "there is something I must discuss with you." Anna slowly reached and took the offered hand, dumbfounded. Elsa helped her to her feet and led her away from the ballroom quickly. It felt like she was flying, like there was nothing but air beneath her feet.

"Elsa?" she said timidly.

"What is it, Anna?"

Anna cleared her throat. "That was...not like the books."

Elsa and laughed. "Those books know _nothing_, Anna," she said, "what matters is what is out here."

The two girls approached the door to Elsa's bedroom. Anna felt a smile creep over her face. "If books don't know anything, how did _you_ learn to do that?"

Elsa opened the door and floated over to the bed. "It's been a little...lonely," the older girl said, picking something up off the bed. She turned to Anna, revealing a pillow with red lipstick smeared on it. Elsa hid behind the pillow. "I've...been waiting to tell you for...years."

Anna shook her head. "Is this why you've been locked in here?"

Elsa paused for a moment. She raised and eyebrow. "Partly," she said slowly, "yes. There's...a bit more, though."

Anna shut the door behind her. "I don't really care what else there is," she said, reaching up and slowly drawing the ribbon from her hair, "this is all I need to know."

Elsa smirked. "So now you're all confident, hmm?"

"Shut your mouth and kiss me."

The older girl laughed, undoing her bun. "As you wish, Princess."

* * *

Anna let her hair fall out from her up-do, winding the ribbon that had held it up around her hand and carefully plumping the volume of her auburn locks around her face. She swept the length of hair over her shoulder, letting it fall in a thick wave over the exposed skin of her collarbone. She stalked towards Elsa slowly, watching as her sister undid the braid that she had wound into a bun for the coronation ceremony. She still wore the crown, the small golden tiara inset with jewels she had been granted as part of her coming of age. _Of age..._ Anna had forgotten about that. _Oh, no...I'm not of age yet! Elsa...she could get in trouble for this!_

"What's wrong?" Elsa's voice was concerned, and Anna realized that she had stopped dead in her tracks. Elsa smirked, finger-combing her long, platinum-blonde hair out of its braid. "I thought you wanted me to shut up and kiss you?"

"Elsa..." Anna bit her lip. "Elsa, I'm not...of age."

Elsa reached up slowly, her delicate fingers pinching down on the tiara and removing it from her hair. She brought it down in front of Anna's face, smiling. "Anna," she said, "do you know what this means?" Anna didn't reply. "This means that I make the rules now. You don't need to worry about that any more. Twenty-one is an awful long time to wait in order to come of age; I've been thinking that eighteen would be much more appropriate." Anna felt a smile creep across her face. Elsa lowered the crown from her sister's face. "Besides," Elsa said, flicking her wrist and sending the crown flying across the room, "it wouldn't have bothered me anyway. Nobody can stop this any more."

Anna felt her heart begin to roar. She stepped forward powerfully, arms reaching out and grabbing hold of Elsa's shoulders. She slammed her lips against her sister's with the vigor of moments before, when Kai had interrupted them. Elsa squealed, falling back onto her bed and dragging Anna down on top of her. Anna felt the older girl's fingers dance onto her stomach, then up to her chest; she kissed harder with each tingling touch. Elsa's tongue tasted of peppermint and vanilla as it danced within Anna's mouth, every movement a monsoon of pleasure for the younger sister. Each kiss was accented with a moan of desire, every touch repaid in kind. Anna was reveling in them, being glut on them. It was everything she had ever dreamed of.

Elsa pushed Anna away suddenly, panting. "Wait," she gasped, "wait, wait..." She began to slither up the bed, towards the pile of pillows that lay atop the blankets. As she moved, she reached up and hooked a finger under Anna's necklace, pulling her sister along the bed with her. When Elsa reached the first of the cushions, she yanked hard on Anna's necklace and forced their lips together again. The jewelry broke off in Elsa's hand, but Anna didn't care. She would break every single thing she'd ever owned if it meant being able to stay in this moment with Elsa.

Anna's hand glided up Elsa's stomach, over her breasts, and onto the clasp of her cape. Elsa's back arched as the younger girl walked her fingers along her body, and her moans grew heavier as Anna blindly fiddled with the clasp. "Let me...help," the older girl gulped between kisses, moving her own hands to try and unclip the cape. Their fingertips brushed, though, and the clasp was forgotten. They locked fingers with purpose and kissed even harder. Anna's palms were positively humming against the silky smoothness of Elsa's gloves, but it wasn't good enough for her. She ripped her mouth away from her sister's, sitting up and raising one pair of their interlocked hands.

"Anna, wha—?" Elsa's question was deceptively innocent. Anna brought their intertwined fingers to her mouth and took hold of Elsa's glove in her teeth. In one deft movement, she pulled the cover off her sister's hand and spat it onto the floor. Her own hand still clamped around Elsa's forearm, Anna's brain screamed into action. She pulled the older girl's hand up towards her face yet again, stuffing her sister's first two fingers into her mouth and beginning to suckle on them tenderly.

"_Anna!_" Elsa's cried out, somewhat desperately. Anna worked her tongue around her sister's fingers, eyes rolling back in her head as her mouth was enraptured by Elsa's cold, perfectly smooth skin. She used her other hand to slip off Elsa's remaining glove while she continued to suck on Elsa's fingers, the younger girl's head bobbing ever so slightly each time she kneaded with her tongue.

Anna allowed Elsa to slowly withdraw the fingers from her mouth, bringing with them a thick coating of the younger sister's saliva. Elsa's eyes were locked firmly on her sister's, and she brought her hand to her mouth and slipped the two fingers Anna had been sucking on into her own mouth. Anna felt her chest churn with pride. She threw herself onto Elsa again, barely leaving the older girl enough time to take her hand away from her face before locking their lips into another passionate kiss.

Elsa's gloveless hands were cold and smooth, like marble, and now their touch sent chills down Anna's spine as they caressed her bare shoulders. Slowly, as the girls kissed, Elsa's hands found their way onto Anna's back, and they began to mess with the fastening of her dress. Anna began to laugh with pleasure, and returned to working on unhooking Elsa's cape. She felt the squeeze of her dress's fit grow loose, and she wasted no time in slipping her arms out of the shoulder straps. To her frustration, however, Elsa's cape remained attached. _I need more skin_, Anna thought to herself, _I need to touch more of her skin_.

Without so much as a second thought, the younger girl slipped away from Elsa's face and slid down her sister's body. With feverishly quick hands, Anna lifted the hem of Elsa's dress and grabbed the undergarments. She pulled them down Elsa's legs, revealing milky white thighs and supple calves. She could feel her mouth begin to water.

"Anna," Elsa gasped, "Anna, wait!" Surprised, the younger sister released Elsa's clothes, looking up at the Queen as she sat, red-faced and panting, amongst a sea of pillows. Elsa swallowed heavily, putting a hand on her chest to try and still her heartbeat. The older girl's lip quivered. "You want to..." She swallowed her breath. "...Now?" Anna didn't say a word. Her head could have broken off and fallen on the floor, it was nodding so feverishly. Elsa took a deep breath. "We...if...if we do..." Her voice was small and unsure. "If we do, we need to be...gentle." Their eyes met. "Can you be gentle, please?"

Anna swallowed heavily. _Yes...yes I can..._

* * *

Anna looked up at Elsa as the older girl straddled the younger. The Queen was sitting upright on Anna's hips, and Anna could feel her sister's heat through the fabric of their clothes. Her heart beat faster.

Elsa raised her hands to her neck and unclipped her cape, letting it fall from her shoulders in a waterfall of violet. Slowly, gently, Elsa lowered herself down on top of her sister, burying her face beneath Anna's chin and planting kisses on her neck. Anna fought the urge to squirm and instead began to work the fastenings of Elsa's gown. One by one, each clip was undone and each button unbuttoned, and, eventually, Elsa rose up out of the back of her dress like a butterfly from its cocoon. Anna's breath was sucked from her lungs. _She wasn't...wearing anything else!_

Elsa sat tall over her sister, the nakedness of her pure ivory skin glowing in the dimness of the bedroom. As the older girl slid her legs free of the dress, it was made perfectly clear to Anna that the Queen had not been wearing any undergarments, aside from the leggings Anna had already removed.

Anna had thought she was the only one crazy enough to wear a dress so tight it made underdressings impractical.

Elsa tossed her dress to the floor, straddling Anna completely in the nude. Anna's body shocked itself into motion involuntarily; she was still wearing her own dress. As quickly as she could, she moved Elsa off of her and slid herself out of the gown and kicked it off of her feet. Elsa smiled, and her eyes traced up and down Anna's exposed skin. Anna felt her core quiver and her spine tingle as she watched her sister drink in her naked body. _Say something_, she thought. She had too many freckles; surely Elsa wouldn't like that. Her breasts were too small; surely Elsa wouldn't like that. Her skin wasn't smooth, her stomach wasn't as flat as she wanted it to be, her thighs were thicker than she remembered. Elsa, though, was flawless. Anna's eyes raked up and down the older girl, completely in awe of the divinity of her figure. Her skin was smoother than stone, whiter than snow. Her breasts were full and perky, her waist thin and toned. Her legs were long and silky smooth, and she was groomed carefully and neatly. Anna couldn't even hope to measure up to her. _Say something, Elsa!_

"All my life," the Queen finally murmured, reaching out a hand and laying it over Anna's navel, "I've dreamed of...right now." Anna's skin was burning where Elsa's hand was resting, despite how chilly the older girl felt. "I've always wondered...what you would look like..." Tell me! Elsa bit her lower lip, rubbing a small circle on Anna's stomach. "I never imagined...in all those dreams..." _Say it! Tell me if you love my body!_

Elsa's eyes locked with Anna's, ice-blue and burning with hunger. "In all those dreams, it was never this beautiful."

Anna's chest emptied of air. "Y-you mean that?"

Elsa groaned in exasperation. "Anna, why would I ever lie to you?" She rolled over on top of the younger girl. "I've already told you how beautiful you are once tonight; I meant it with every fiber of my soul." Anna remembered not too long ago, when Kai had placed her next to Elsa at the front of the ballroom and the older girl had said that Anna looked beautiful, causing Anna to stumble through a clumsy reciprocation of the compliment.

"Elsa..." Anna breathed. "You're..._perfect_." The older girl lowered her face towards her sister, and they kissed again. The hand on Anna's stomach slid slowly down, towards the aching between Anna's legs that had been throbbing since their lips had first met.

Anna squealed as Elsa entered her, and the world went dark. Explosions of light twinkled on the insides of the younger girl's eyelids as Elsa's fingers rubbed and massaged her. Their lips were no longer touching, but they hovered centimeters apart to allow moans of ecstasy to escape Anna's lips.

Elsa's breaths came gasps; every second movement brought an inhale, and after the next second movement an exhale followed. In contrast, it was all Anna could do not to suffocate. Her body was no longer under her own control. Her lungs drew breath at random, exhaling just as sporadically. Her throat loosed moan after moan, call after call of her sister's name. Breathe, Anna's brain commanded, breathe! Hearing Elsa's gasps and feeling the rhythm of the older girl's fingers, Anna took matters into her own hands.

Working an arm out from beneath Elsa's body, Anna slipped her own fingers between her sister's legs and began to fondle her in kind. Elsa's reaction was nearly identical to her sister's, and Anna's hand was quickly soaked by the older girl's privates. Anna wriggled her fingers as Elsa was doing for her, and her breath began to settle into a rhythm. She would moan, Elsa would draw breath. She would draw breath, Elsa would call her sister's name. Elsa would moan, Anna would call out for the older girl.

Anna felt her hips begin to tighten. "E-elsa?!" _I'm..._

Elsa breathed out heavily. "I know," the older girl groaned, "I—_ahh_!"

The Queen cried out as Anna's fingers curled into a claw within her privates as the younger girl's entire body began to seize. Anna's heart felt like it was about to explode. Her body contracted, then relaxed, then contracted again, over and over in incredibly rapid succession. As the final tremors died down, Anna was gasping heavily for breath, her free hand clawing at Elsa's naked back, her shaking legs wrapped around her sister's. "Oh, _God_," the younger girl wheezed, "oh my _God_..."

"I love you," came Elsa's voice from the pillow beside her. Anna turned and looked into her sister's eyes. The older girl had tears rolling down her cheeks, the hand that she had just used to pleasure her sister held up to her face. Elsa opened her mouth, her lips quivering. "I've waited for _so long_ to tell you, I've wanted _so_ badly to say it. I love you, Anna, and I'm so happy that you love me too. _I love you_."

Anna rolled over on top of Elsa, locking their lips together. The younger girl churned her fingers inside her sister, swirling faster and faster until Elsa screamed into the kiss and the walls of the older girl's privates churned in absolute bliss. Elsa's nails dug into Anna's skin, painfully even, but the younger girl didn't care. She was happy. The world was right. She rolled off of Elsa and lay on the bed to try and catch her breath. This was what she wanted. This was the future she had always dreamed of.

"Anna?" The younger girl turned again to look at her sister. Elsa was brushing hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. The older girl shook her head slightly. "Why...tonight?"

Anna frowned. "I'm not...reallly...sure." She looked up at the ceiling. "I guess, I had this feeling like, if I didn't tell you then, I'd lose you."

Elsa's hand slipped into Anna's, and their fingers intertwined. "I'm not going anywhere," Elsa said. Anna smiled.

"I love you, Elsa."

_I'll love you, always and forever._

* * *

Context:

-Sections 1&2: /r/Frozen/comments/2dovu0/staring_elsanna_warning/

-Sections 3&4: /r/Elsanna/comments/2dricf/breathless_by_セト/


End file.
